


Sim, Senhor…

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominance, Hogwarts, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: [DELIPA 22]"Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu, não custa nada dizer, são só duas palavrinhas…"





	Sim, Senhor…

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ HARRY POTTER e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora J. K. Rowling, além das editoras, produtoras, distribuidoras e outros representantes que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o De"Li"Pa 22 – Títulos do [Grupo **Panelinha da Limonada**](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1496203540645612/). Sortearam-me o de número 24, intitulado "Sim, Senhor | Yes Man".
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: [Harry Potter X Severus Snape X Tom Riddle/Voldemort]
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa, criada e editada por mim. 
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Sim, Senhor… - 2018 – Bárbara Vitória ©

— Milord o aconselharia a relaxar e tentar descansar, colocar-se assim nervoso não mudará em nada a situação.

— Claro, como se isso ajudasse em algo. Maldita a hora que entrei nessa loucura — bufou a figura enquanto se servia de uma bebida e sentava-se em sua poltrona. Mirando fixamente o homem que ainda estava de pé Riddle bufou antes de sorver um gole generoso do líquido âmbar-gris que desceu cortando sua garganta e enchendo sua mente. Depois de acabar com o conteúdo do copo, um pouco mais relaxado acomodou-se melhor em seu assento ainda a mirar a figura de Snape que continuava estoico em sua fiel pose, fria e rígida de maestro de poções.

Um riso fino de escárnio surgiu em sua face recordando o porque de todo o seu atual estado de nervos, culpa de um jovem  _gryffindor_ de olhos verdes que sabia muito bem como acabar com sua paz. Potter era impossível, ainda mais quando determinava-se a fazer de sua vida um inferno. Alguns meses antes, descobrira porventura do destino que seus desejos de matar o garoto não iriam frutificar se não mudasse de estratégia, por isso decidira assumir uma nova identidade. Com auxílio do pocionista conseguiu reconstruir sua antiga aparência com algumas modificações, já que Dumbledore poderia muito bem reconhecê-lo, mesmo que em seu último encontro ainda eram professor e aluno e ele nem tinha atingido a maior idade trouxa.

Mas como prevenir-se ainda era o melhor caminho a se tomar optou por apresentar-se diferente do que o seu antigo eu teria no auge da idade de 35 anos. Com esse novo perfil criou documentos falsos, uma vida falsa e ingressou em Hogwarts como atual professor para a vaga de _Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas_ a qual ganhou sem nenhum empecilho ou necessidade de manipulações, pois querendo ou não ainda era um dos mais exímios no assunto. Dentro dos muros do castelo passou a dar aulas, arquitetando sua aproximação do jovem adolescente. De princípio não foi tão fácil, pois Potter não parecia confiar muito em desconhecidos, mas após alguns breves intentos e investidas a confiança do jovem foi conseguida.

Após isso passou a manipulá-lo, ou assim pensou, pois parecia ser ele a marioneta nas mãos do titereiro, não o contrário. E essa situação arrancava sua paz, tanto quanto comandar os idiotas que tinha como subordinado. Mas toda a dor de cabeça que passou ao longo de sua vida e nas últimas semanas como professor naquela escola não o haviam preparado para o que ocorrera horas atrás. Havia sido pressionado, melhor dizendo dominado contra uma parede enquanto finos e torpes lábios removiam o alento do seu corpo de um modo que nunca sentiu antes. Olhos verde-esmeralda o fitaram após o passional beijo enquanto seguiam embora, sem nunca deixar de focar-sem em si apreciando seu aparente choque perante a situação.

Não estava sem reação por ter sido beijado, nem por quem o beijo, mas como fora. Sempre, em cada um de seus relacionamentos ele fora o dominante, a figura  _alfa_ da relação. Seus amantes serem foram maleáveis em suas mãos, baixo seus toques e fazendo sempre suas vontades e desejos. Mas agora ele estava no inverso da situação e isso o afligia por demais, pois ele não deveria gostar, mas sentira-se tão bem sem ter que ter o peso das ordens em suas mãos, podendo relaxar e desfrutar. Não era normal, mas sentia-se tão bem como nunca antes se sentira.

Mas o pior talvez não fora perceber que gostava da situação, mas sim encontrar minutos depois o garoto agarrado a Snape em um corredor escuro e vazio do castelo. Ficara sem chão. Minutos antes era beijado como nunca antes em sua vida, do jeito certo que devia ser para depois encontrar o responsável agarrado a outro sendo beijado como fora. Aquilo deixara sua cabeça confusa e seu coração – se ainda o tinha – destroçado. E para piorar ainda mais toda a confusão que permeava sua mente agora estava ali, sentando em seu escritório após uma longa conversa com Potter e Snape, que somente o deixara mais atordoado.

Definitivamente precisava de outra bebida por isso levantou-se decidido a encher outra vez o seu copo do que quer que estivesse bebendo, mas firmes mãos pálidas o impediram de continuar a tarefa. Desviando seu olhar chocou-o com as esferas ônix que eram os olhos de Severus, que o esquadrinhavam procurando transmitir algum tipo de paz. Resignado bufou decidindo seguir o conselho mudo do outro, que por diversas vezes o ajudara e lhe livrara de problemas no passado.

— Eu entendo que seja difícil de acreditar em tudo que lhe foi dito, mas não pode negar-se a isso — pediu-lhe enquanto deixava o objeto vazio sobre a mesinha e o guiava para outra parte do cômodo, levando-o do escritório ao quarto.

Dentro de seus aposentos, foi conduzido para a cama onde sentou-se em modo automático. Deixado sozinho por alguns minutos decidiu-se então por descansar. Horas mais tardes quando acordou sentiu a presença de duas figuras no ambiente. Não querendo fugir do rumo que essa nova conversa tomaria sentou-se no meio da cama esperando que os outros dois homens decidissem o que fazer. Potter foi o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa, aproximou-se e subiu a cama engatinhando como um felino antes de prostrar-se frente a si. Tomando uma de suas mãos envolveu-a com as suas enquanto afagava-as com parcimônia. 

— Severus lhe explicou tudo e eu peço desculpas por não ter sido franco desde o início. Foi fácil te reconhecer, mesmo com os pequenos câmbios em sua aparência, você esqueceu-se que eu já havia lhe visto adolescente quando projetou-se por aquele diário, não foi difícil saber que o novo professor de DCAT era nada mais nada menos que Tom Riddle e não Thomas Silverson. Nome bonito eu confesso, mas ainda prefiro o seu original. No entanto ter lhe manipulado dessa forma não foi a melhor forma de me aproximar de você.

— Isso não é algo que eu esperava ouvir.

— Acredito que ninguém imaginaria uma situação dessas — respondeu sorrindo olhando-lhe tão profundamente que não pode evitar sentir um repuxão em seu baixo ventre, quente e agradável.

Severus que observava toda a cena, sentou-se na ponta da cama sem se aproximar, desejoso de não interromper esse momento. Tom o olhou procurando algo que indicasse que nada daquilo era real. Mas como resposta recebeu somente o típico sorriso do  _slytherin_.

— Se já acabaram com a troca de flores, eu gostaria de ouvir sua resposta. Não que eu esteja querendo me impor Milord, mas você entende a necessidade de uma resolução em nossa atual situação.

— Severus está certo Tom. Posso lhe chamar assim? Ótimo. Eu sei que tudo isso é novo, Severus e eu de início não nos demos bem, ele não aceitou muito as minha investidas.

— Creio que seja o contrário moleque abusado. Mas ande logo, amanhã temos o que fazer, apresse-se.

— Claro querido. Ele pensa que manda na relação, nos sabemos que não. Mas voltando ao que nos interessa, eu gostaria de saber o que me diz?

Um silêncio surgiu em sua garganta, nada parecia querer sair, era como se sua voz houvesse sido tragada. Harry passou uma de suas mãos em seu rosto fazendo-o desfrutar em deleite do carinho.

— Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu, não custa nada dizer, são só duas palavrinhas… Anda, diga — pediu amorosamente.

— Eu, eu não sei se seria certo aceitar isso.

— Mas é claro que seria. Você não percebe que assumindo essa nova forma você tem uma chance de ter uma segunda chance? De amar e ser amado. De ter alguém que te cuide e ainda por cima alguém que queira ser cuidado. Você seria tão feliz.

— Nós seriámos felizes — reforçou o pocionista agora aproximando-se antes de se sentar ao seu lado. 

— Sim, nós seríamos felizes, então por favor Tom diga.

Olhando de um ao outro sem saber o que fazer Riddle notou que nada do que havia planejado não chegava nem perto do que estava a lhe ocorrer, nada o preparara para aquilo mesmo assim ele se armou de valor e olhando para os dois respondeu enfim:

— Sim, Senhor…

**Author's Note:**

> Vamos as explicações, caso alguém não tenha entendido Tom tentou manipular Harry assumindo a forma de uma figura de poder como professor para trazê-lo a seu lado, só que o jovem já sabendo quem o era foi entrando em seu jogo quedando-se no fim apaixonado por Riddle e como já estava em uma relação com Severus decidiu então usar o plano do lord contra ele próprio, mas a seu favor trazendo-o para dentro de sua relação. 
> 
> Relação essa onde Severus domina Harry que por sua vez domina Tom, que consequentemente manda por hierarquia em Severus por tê-lo como seu comensal, mas dentro de um relacionamento eles seriam um trio, onde Tom não mais teria a necessidade de comandar, podendo assim ter toda a chance de amar e ser amado sem o peso do comando sobre si. Espero que tenham gostado, eu gostaria de ter aprofundado mais de uma forma concreta a história, mas no fim foi isso que saiu, _sorry_.
> 
> Quanto a numeração do desafio, originalmente a fanfic deveria ter sido publicada em meados de outubro de 2017, mas por motivos de força maior não consegui concluir a obra e somente agora consigo terminá-la tirando-me assim do pântano da pri, como é conhecido o ambiente na Panelinha para quem que assim como eu "vasilou" com a data de entrega das fics dos desafios…


End file.
